mickey_mouse_clubhouse_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Always Chasing Rainbows
About Trivia Cast Gallery For Me And You.jpeg Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary, Jillian and Alexander walking down a field in the rainy and sunny day.) *Hilary: "It's so sunny and rainy." *Jillian: "Yeah! Sun and rain mixed together and what do they make." *Alexander: "Hey Guys! Look!" (A magical swirl of colors appear in the sky.) *All: "It's a Rainbow!" *Hilary: "Wow!" *Jillian: "Did you know that there may be a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." *Alexander: "Yeah! But, that's just in fairytales." *Hilary: "Or are they?" (Suddenly, her necklace started to glow.) *Jillian: "C'mon! Let's go tell Mom and Dad about the rainbow in the sky. I sure hope we find the end of the rainbow." *Alexander: "Ya coming, Hilary!" *Hilary: "I'll catch up later!" *Both: "Okay!" *Hilary: "I have to get to the Magical Enchanted Library." (Scene cuts to the Magical Enchanted Library.) *Hilary: "Okay! I'm here! I'm here! Don't start without me!" (A book flies out and Hilary catches it.) *Hilary: "Minnie's Rainbow? Ooh. How interesting. We saw a rainbow before." (The book flies into the storytelling device and it reviews the story.) *Voice: "For many years in Ireland and other places around the world, Leprechauns are magical creatures that can be found at the end of rainbows and they protected their pots of gold." *Hilary: "Huh. So, that's what the end of the rainbow looks like. I wonder what's going to happen next." *Voice: "Until, one sunny day at the Clubhouse, Mickey and Minnie saw a rainbow just outside. And then, when Goofy, Donald and Daisy show up, they're determined to find the end of the rainbow." *Hilary: "I would say this might be the part where a Leprechaun tries to trick Mickey and his friends." *Voice: "But, Little did they realize, that a Leprechaun named Pete keeps tricking the others so they'll never find the end of the rainbow, with so many confusion going on. But, some people including Mickey says that anything can happen. If you just believe in yourself." (The scene fades.) *Hilary: "I have to help Mickey, Minnie and the others find the end of the rainbow and give this story a happy ending." (Scene cuts to the Clubhouse where Hilary appears in a magic flash of light.) *Mickey: "Welcome to our Clubhouse!" *Hilary: "Hi Mickey! It's so great to see you! What's up?" *Mickey: (Giggles)"Today, we're gonna..." *Minnie: (Gasps)"Oh Mickey! Look out the window." *Mickey: "Huh. What is it, Minnie? Oh. Look at that. A rainbow." *Minnie: "A Clubhouse rainbow." *Hilary: "Wow! Just like the one that me and my friends saw." *Pluto: (Barks). *Mickey: "Ya know. Sometimes they appear after it rains. C'mon. Let's take a closer look." (They went outside.) *Mickey: "Wow! Clubhouse rainbow sure are pretty." (Song: Rainbow Colors for Me and You.) *Minnie: "And I just love how the colors are always in the same order. Look(Sings)Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, don't forget there's purple too. Rainbow colors for me and you(Giggles)." *Hilary: (Gasps)"Minnie! You just made up a song about the Clubhouse rainbow." *Minnie: "C'mon Everybody! Sing the Clubhouse Rainbow Song with us. Okay!" *Hilary: "Okay!" *Minnie: "Are you ready." *Hilary: "Ready!" *All: (Sings)Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, don’t forget there's purple too. Rainbow colors for me and you. (Song ends.) *Goofy: "Hello!" (Just at that moment, Goofy, Donald and Daisy arrived.) *Goofy: "Did we hear someone singing the Clubhouse Rainbow song?" *Daisy: "Oh, Goody. A rainbow. I wonder where it ends. Don't you." *Donald: "Yeah!" *Mickey: "Ya know. I once heard a story that there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." *Donald: "Gold. Oh Boy! Aww, phooey." *Minnie: "Not so fast, Donald. I've heard that the pot of gold belongs to the leprechaun." *Hilary: "A leprechaun?!" *Goofy: "A leprechaun-whatsy?" *Minnie: "A leprechaun is a mischievous little guy with a green hat and he doesn't want anyone to find his pot of gold. So, he keeps it at the end of the rainbow." *Donald: "A leprechaun. That's ridiculous." *Minnie: "Well. There's one way to know for sure. Let's be Rainbowers and go find the end of the rainbow." *Daisy: "An Adventure. Oh goody." *Hilary: "How fun!" *Mickey: "You wanna help us find the other end of the rainbow." *Donald: "And the pot of gold." *Goofy: "And the leprechaun." *Hilary: (Giggles)"Of course! Anything for you guys!" *Minnie: "You will help us." *Hilary: "Of course I will! I mean, what are friends for." *Minnie: (Giggles)"How wonderful." *Goofy: "Yippee! We're all gonna be rainbowers together." *Mickey: "C'mon. Let's go get our Mouseketools!" (Song: Mouseketools.) * (Song ends. Toodles flies away.) *Hilary: "Bye Toodles! See you later! Colouring Colors! We've got our Mouseketools." *Minnie: "Alright, Clubhouse Rainbowers. Let's go find the end of the rainbow." (Everyone followed Minnie outside.) *Minnie: "This is where the rainbow begins. Now we need to find the end of the rainbow." *Donald: "C'mon. Let's get going. Follow me." *Mickey: (Chuckles)"Boy. Donald sure wants to find that pot of gold." *Hilary: "Hey Donald! Wait for us!" *Daisy: "I hope it doesn't upset Mr. Leprechaun." (A handy helper opens the gate.) *Donald: "Aww. A leprechaun is just a figment of your imagination." (Everyone followed Donald out the gate. Meanwhile, Pete, who was dressed as a leprechaun came out of his hiding place.) Category:Blog posts